Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei Formerly a Wei soldier, he was tricked to joining Shu in order to become Zhuge Liang's successor. He eventually becomes one of the shining hopes for Shu's future. In Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 19 years old and his height is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). General Information While Serving 'Jiang Wei '''you will gain Domestic Bonus - Technology + 10 Battle Bonus - Damage + 10 Character Information Personality Steadfast and a bit hot-blooded, Jiang Wei is a formal perfectionist who strives to always act his best. Lionizing Zhuge Liang as "Prime Minister", he hopes to someday make his mentor proud. Though competent in war and strategies, he suffers from a slight inferiority complex when he experiences failure and is known for profusely apologizing to Zhuge Liang when this occurs. However, these setbacks do not completely dwarf his spirit and he is always eager to learn from his mistakes. He is depicted as a bud of fresh talent; depending on the scenario, he is either too green to overstep his idol's shadow or is more than capable of leading Shu after Zhuge Liang's death. A faithful student to his mentor, he sometimes forgets his composure and zealously shouts his defense for Zhuge Liang if someone berates him. Zhuge Liang, though appreciating his enthusiasm, may chide him to restrain himself. Aside from the Prime Minister, Jiang Wei is respectful towards his other allies in Shu, addressing them with the terms "master" or "lady". His politeness carries into the ''Warriors Orochi series, wherein he additionally praises Nagamasa, Ranmaru, and Mitsunari. Since he takes his mentor's place in the later battles of the era, he is often a rival to Sima Yi as they clash wits at Wu Zhang Plains. Dynasty Warriors 5 and its spin-offs imply a minor rivalry between him and Lu Xun, the former mainly denouncing the latter's "mistaken" reputation. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he treats Sakon, Ieyasu, and Taigong Wang as his cross universe rivals. Character Symbolism Jiang Wei's weapon of choice for his older appearances is the same weapon for a character who appears within Journey to the West and Fengshen Yanyi, Erlang Shen (known as Yang Jian in the latter source). It is a type of heavy spear also called the Three Point Double Edge Blade or the literal alternative, the Second Son Saber. The original name for his Level 11 weapon is either a reference to the Four Divine Beast of the Constellations or the Four Noble Truths in Buddhism. In the latter case, the truths is a type of philosophy for meeting, identifying, confronting, and eliminating suffering in life. These four truths are sometimes categorized with aging, life, illness, and death. To live is to suffer; to experience and accept suffering is a part of life. The second part of his weapon's name implies that the victim of his swings will feel the sensations of all four entities/events within an instant. His third and fourth weapons possibly alludes to one of Zhuge Liang's famous nicknames. Within Chinese legends, a dragon was said to hide a treasured gem within its mouth. If his mentor is the "Sleeping Dragon", then Jiang Wei is its treasure -or in this case, jaw. Historical Information - - - - - Romance of the Three Kingdoms - - - - - Quest's Started by Jiang Wei Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training Within the Castle - 3 Player Quest 天の恵み - 2 Player Quest Weapon Jiang Wei's Weapon of Choice is the Trident